Still the One
by KittyKat1217
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. Unless they COMPLETELY screw up their first chance, then you can kick em to the curb. A story of friendship, romance, sassy comebacks, and extreme bitchsass. S x K Slightly inspired by Teenage Wasteland.
1. Still the One

**A/N So, new fic already. (the life of an insomniac) this one I am going to try first person, and also, this story is a little bit inspired by Teenage Wasteland by , and if you haven't read that fic, then I don't know what you're doing with your life. Onto the story!**

_Now I'm back at your door_

_You're looking at me unsure_

_I should have seen it before_

_You're all I think about baby_

Warm. Warm is good, I thought. It was always warm in Destiny Islands. They were Islands, for Chris sakes. Every night, for four and a half years, I would stare at the ocean, and think about the past. An extremely unhealthy habit, I'm sure. But I did it anyway, regardless of what anyone told me. "Don't dwell on the past Kairi." That's what they told me. It was hard not to, considering the past was near perfection. What went wrong? What went wrong indeed.

I stared at my digital clock on my dresser drawer. 1:36, it read. Great. I love being an insomniac. I hobbled back inside my room, shutting the glass door to my balcony behind me. With a loud _Whump _I flopped on my bed, fluffy pillows and blankets strewn everywhere. I lay there, staring at the ceiling. _Sora, goddamn you, you asshole._ It had been nearly four and a half years, but I still could not seem to let it go. I rubbed my eyes and my final thought before _finally_ falling asleep was _What did I do wrong, what?_

**Sora**

I squinted at my clock.3:36. _Damn, _I thought, _why can't you go faster dammit! _I glanced at the clock again. The time still didn't budge. The reason I wanted time to go faster was because, at 5:00 that very morning, I, Sora Strife, would be on a plane to Destiny Islands. Why, you ask? Well, only to reunite with the love of my life, and reconnect with all of my best friends, of course. I had it all planned out. There was no way I was letting anything get in the way of this being the best summer of my life.

I looked at the clock again. 3:40. _Close enough._ I thought, as I shot up and prepared for my plane, which departed at 4:45. I threw on the clothes I had put out, jeans and a white tank top, grabbed all my bags, which I had packed the night before, and called an airport taxi. When the taxi arrived, I threw all of my stuff in. With one last goodbye to my old apartment, I hopped in the cab and slammed the door shut. I looked out the foggy window and thought, _Goodbye Twilight Town, hello Destiny Islands._

**A/N Sooo? What do you think? I kind of like this story better than my other one, so leave a review for which one you think I should continue! Kisses!-KK**


	2. Still the One part 2

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I know you're still the one_

_You might have moved on but girl you should know_

_But I know you're still the one._

_I know I say it too much_

_But I won't ever give up_

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I know you're still the one_

Planes are _so_ boring. It's like they're not even trying.

Sure, they give you peanuts, but there is only so much entertainment a peanut can offer.

I stared out the window, watching the endless blue ocean pass by.

I slunk back in my seat. Although first class seating was great, there was an _older_ flight attendant who had taken particular interest in me. She would often attempt to try to be sexy, but would come off pretty much all around disgusting.

I glanced at my watch. 6:48. Three more hours to go. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, trying to think pleasant thoughts. _Mmmm, Kairi._ I knew she would not forgive me at first, but with a lot of convincing, and my boyish charm _wink wink, _she was sure to fall right back into my arms, where she belonged.

_Don't worry Kairi, I'm coming for you._

**Kairi**

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. _How long did I stay up last night? _I sat up, but I immediately fell to the floor. _Oh, that late huh?_ I stumbled to my dresser and threw the drawer open, rummaging through shorts and T-shirts. I ended up picking out an aqua colored tank top with a lacy back so you could see my bikini through it, and _really_ short jean shorts over my swim suit bottoms.

Every day was a beach day on Destiny Islands, where the sun relentlessly shone summer and winter. Namine and Selphie had deducted that today; we would most definitely have a beach party.

I ran a hand through my wavy red hair. _Prepare to die, curls! _I thought as I plugged in my hair straightener and studied my face. I decided against makeup, because frankly, I hated it even though I had shelves and shelves of it. 75% of that makeup had never even been opened and I'm sure Selphie would have a heart attack if she knew that.

My straightener had finally finished heating and I ran it through my crimson locks, watching as the waves in my hair sizzled out and became straight. I looked in the mirror and decided I was ready.

I grabbed my drawstring bag, which held all of my beach necessities.

Towels, sunscreen, you name it, it was in my bag. I walked in into kitchen and ate a quick breakfast. Then I walked towards the front door and the second I was out the door, I turned around and headed for the backyard, which, for me, _was _the beach. I walked forward until my bare feet touched the white-hot sand. I fought through the pain, walking forward until I was at my favorite beach spot. It was equidistant from my house, and the beach, and had plenty of sunlight.

Unfortunately for me, I did not tan well. My ivory complexion never got darker than olive, and was prone to sunburn. I slathered on some sunscreen in defeat. _Damn you ultra-violet waves! _I thought as I laid down and waited for my friends to arrive.

**Sora**

_Hrghrhrhrhr._ I thought tiredly as I walked off the plane. I yawned and watched excited tourists flock out in front of me. Tourists loved Destiny Islands, with its warm winters, and hot babes, there was nothing wrong with a little vacation, especially for a guy like me.

_Especially if it's permanent._ I thought as I whipped out my brand new IPhone 5s. I clicked my cousin, Roxas's name and waited for him to pick up.

"It's ten o clock, this had better be fucking important," Roxas said grumpily. I deducted that he must've just woken up.

"Dude, it's me, you asshole!" I shouted a _bit_ too loudly. I glanced around and offered an apologetic smile towards the people who heard me. They shook their heads and walked away and I focused my attention back on the phone.

"Oh man! I'm sorry bro! I swear, I'm in the car, right now just lemme…" Roxas said. I heard muffled shuffling and whispering.

"Whatever man, just hurry up, will ya?" I said, hitting end before I could hear his reply.

I walked toward the baggage gates and grabbed my bags, hauling them with ease _dem muscles babeh _and I stopped in front of the doors to the outside. I could see the palm trees, and all the exotic birds flying through the air.

_Hot damn, it is great to be back. _

I had been planning my return to Destiny Islands nearly two and a half years ago, when I had decided I was finished moping, and if you wanted to get something done, then you'd have to get it done yourself.

_If you know, what you want, then you_ go,_ and you find it and you get it._

I worked out, took extra college classes, and I majored in culinary arts. That's why I decided to come back. After starting a sensational chain of restaurants/sports bars, I decided to open one in Destiny Islands. I had the money, and the time. I was only 22! One of the youngest cooking prodigies of my time.

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Roxas to arrive, when a silver Prius pulled up. Sure enough, the gender-swap version of Barbie stepped out and whipped off his sunglasses, _attempting _to look cool.

"It has been waaaayyy too long," Roxas said, pulling me into a man hug.

"No homo," I said jokingly as Roxas punched me in the arm. Roxas shook his head and offered to take some of his bags. I accepted, and we caught up on what had been going on lately. I waited impatiently for the Kairi part of lately, but Roxas never got to her, because he shoved me into the shotgun seat.

"Really Roxas? A Prius?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Yeah man, I'm saving the world, you know," Roxas said, with an identical grin on his face. He slipped his sunglasses back on.

"I hope you have a swimsuit, because there's a beach party today, and you know how Namine is." His grin got wider as he spoke about his girlfriend of six years. He and Namine were already pretty much married, but they'd both agreed on not officially getting married until they were 24.

"It's only a matter of time," Roxas said.

"Until what?" I asked, confused.

"Until you and Kairi get back together!" Roxas said cheerfully.

"I hope so," I replied, staring dreamily out the window until I noticed we had arrived at Roxas's house. I was staying with Roxas and Namine until I got a place of my own. I hopped out of the car and hauled my bags inside.

"Oh my god! Sora! It's been _forever!_ Namine shouted, and she ran towards me for a hug and I picked her up, and spun her around. Namine had always been like a sister to me, she had seen me at my best, and she had seen me at my worst.

"I missed you!" She said, giving me an affectionate noogie. I laughed, and she told me about the beach party.

"Go put on your swimsuit right now! This is going to be so much fun! It will be just like old times." Namine said. She pushed me into the guest room and slammed the door shut.

"Hustle your bustle!" Namine said happily. I shook my head and smiled.

I'm not going to go into the details of putting on my swimsuit… (Pervs...) but I threw on a tight gray T-shirt which showed off my rockin' bod (what can I say? I'm a confident man.) And red swim trunks. I walked down stairs, and saw that Namine and Roxas were already ready. Namine whistled.

"Damn Sora, you look great! Better than Roxas!" She said while giggling at Roxas's reaction. Roxas pouted and I smirked. We all walked outside and hopped in Roxas's Prius. Namine went on and on about how great it was that I was back, and how excited she was for this summer. I smiled to myself and listened to her talk.

"Honey, you're putting Sora to sleep," Roxas said gently.

"No I'm not! You're putting him to sleep, right Sora?" She asked.

Unfortunately, I had not been listening. I was too busy thinking about a certain red-headed beauty.

"Sorry Nami, what did you say?" I said. Roxas laughed and Namine frowned.

"It's not my fault he was thinking about Kairi!" Namine shouted. The car suddenly grew quiet.

"She is not going to be happy…" Namine trailed off.

"I know," I said softly.

Silence enveloped the car. Roxas broke the silence by announcing that we had arrived. I looked at the beach.

It was just as I had remembered it. Peaceful summers, lying on the beach with Kairi by my side. Perfection was mine.

But all good things come to an end.

_Not this time,_ I thought. This time it would be forever.

I followed Namine and Roxas on to the beach, and I spotted many familiar faces. Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and many others.

Then I saw her.

She was sitting on a blue beach towel. Olette was next to her. Kairi's hair went down to her elbows, and she was wearing blue rimmed sunglasses. I had completely froze. She was so breathtaking.

She had...err..._developed,_ a lot.

I gulped and walked towards her.

"Err, Sora? Maybe that's not such a good idea..." I heard Namine say, but I wasn't listening. I had spotted my target. I continued walking, and Olette noticed me. Her jaw dropped open and she moved her sunglasses to the tip of her nose.

Regaining my confidence, I walked up to Kairi until I was within earshot. Sure enough, her gaze followed Olette's and her jaw dropped open as well. I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Did you miss me Sweetheart?"

**A/N I know.. quick update! I deleted my other story, because it needed some MAJOR revisions, but I liked this story so much, I wanted to write this chapter quick before I lost my inspiration. Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE/FOLLOW! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! - KK**


	3. Same Mistakes

_And we play all the same old games_

_And we wait for the end to change_

_And we take it for granted that we'll be ok_

_While we're making all the same mistakes_

**Destiny Islands, Four and a half years ago:**

Christmas time was Kairi's favorite time. The warm seventy degree weather was absolutely perfect. Today was December 10th. She was walking up to her boyfriend of three years' house. Today they were supposed to see a movie. The Avengers (**A/N I know the Avengers did not come out four years ago, so just deal with it B) **was supposed to be really good, so Kairi was extremely excited. She casually walked up to Sora's front door with butterflies in her stomach. This happened every time she thought about him.

Their relationship was solid. Every one of her female friends were jealous, Sora was the king of gentlemanly acts.

As she reached the front door, she was about to knock on the door, when she heard something.

"Oooh damn Sora." A feminine voice called.

What.

"Shut up! Someone's going to hear you!" Sora growled.

The.

Kairi stepped back, surprised, but continued listening.

"Come on baby, don't be like that!" The voice said, sounding extremely flustered.

Hell?

"Shut it, my girlfriends gonna be here soon..." She heard Sora say.

_Oh no she isn't_ Kairi thought, tears welling up in her eyes _I trusted you Sora!_ She quickly ran away from Sora's house. She was desperate to get away from him.

He was cheating on her.

There was no other explanation.

Kairi couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it.

All those years with him, WASTED!

**Destiny Islands, Present day:**

You have got to be fucking kidding me. No, this isn't even funny.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?"

No. This can't be happening. All those missed calls. All the confusion. All the tears. He couldn't just do that, then waltz back in to my life, all hot and sexy, and say DID YOU MISS ME?

So I did what any average girl would do. I threw my phone at him. Then I threw my sunglasses, and then my sunscreen. Each item hit him in the chest and bounced off, rather uselessly.

"Of course I didn't miss you, you dumbass!" I shouted, chucking Riku's DSI at him and it hitting him in the arm.

"What are you doing here!? Can't you just leave me alone!?" I said throwing my shirt at him. He caught my shirt and smirked.

"Guess I just couldn't stay away beautiful," Sora said, flashing a particularly dazzling smile my way. I growled at him.

I was so done. I picked up my beach bag and towel, and left without saying another word.

"Kairi...aww, come on Kairi, come back!" I heard Sora protesting behind me but I kept walking, with my head held high.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I felt a hand on my arm. I slapped Sora's hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, and for a brief second, I saw a look of genuine hurt, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"You hurt me Kairi, right here," he said, his hand on his heart. His heart was in his chest and his chest…Oh damn this wasn't fair. He had gotten totally ripped while he was gone, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Like what you see?" Sora grinned. I scowled. What a cocky bastard. But I had to admit…It was kind of hot. _Shut up, you idiot, _I thought, a blush spreading to my cheeks.

He stepped towards me and gently touched my cheek. I harshly slapped his hand away.

"Can't you just go away...forever?" I said, my voice surprisingly small. Sora was quiet for a few seconds, and then he said,

"Baby, I'll only go away if you come with me," he said looking into my eyes with such intensity I forced myself to look away. I pushed him away with as much strength as I could muster.

"Eat a dick." I said as I walked away, praying that he would not follow me.

**Sora**

I didn't follow her. I watched her run away, for the second time. But this time, I was not going to give up. I scratched the back of my head and I watched her disappear into a beach house. _That must be her house, _I thought. I walked back to the party to find that everyone was staring at me.

Utter and complete silence was broken by a flaming firecrotch.

"SORA YOU SEXY BASTARD WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sora knew exactly who that was. Axel punched him in the arm and gave him a man hug. Soon enough, everyone was talking all at once Sora greeted all of his old friends, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ventus, and Terra were all there. Sora noticed that Xion wasn't here. I then spotted her, sitting on a beach towel near where Kairi's towel used to be.

"Sora, I missed you!"

"How long are you going to be here?"

"What brings you here?"

I answered all of the questions, and my words were eaten up by everyone. Suddenly, Riku grabbed my arm.

"Sora we need to talk." I nodded and excused myself from the crowd. Riku followed me to a corner of the beach, with a bent palm tree overlooking the sunset. Riku crossed his arms, and did the last thing I expected.

He grinned.

"I'm glad you're back bro." Riku said. He punched me.

"And you're looking good too," He said, looking me up and down.

"You know it," I said breaking out into a smile. Riku laughed and then asked,

"What are you up to now?" I grinned and said,

"I'm a culinary artist." Riku froze, and then burst out laughing. "You-You're joking," He continued laughing, and then he spluttered out "Dude, you're a housewife..."

I sighed.

"Actually I'm one of the most advanced cooking prodigies of my age _and_ I own a chain of restaurants." I said with so much bitchsass I sounded like Sharkeesha. Riku regained his composure.

"Wait really? Sora, that's awesome! Is that why you're here?"

"Well, that _and_…You know." I said.

"Aah, I see. I wish you the best of luck." Riku said.

"Thanks." _I'm going to need it._

**A/N Soooo yeah :) I updated fairly fast.. (I usually do) But I'm actually prettyproud of this chapter, lots of juicy Sokai. I hope you liked it! LOTS OF LOVE! REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE! GOODBYE ****_FOR NOW_**** MY LOVELIES!-KK**


	4. Back for You

_Baby you don't have to worry_

_I'll be coming back for you_

_Back for you_

_You_

_Lately I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you_

_Back for you_

_You_

Mornings are shit. Especially when you cannot remember the night before. I blinked my eyes a few times so they could adjust to the light. _Hmm, let's see… What happened last night...I left the beach party early because of…Because of…?_

"That bastard," I growled under my breath. I reluctantly got up and threw on my ying-yang tank top and polka dotted jean shorts and I put my hair in a half ponytail.

I walked to the bathroom and put on a little bit of foundation over my lightly sunburned cheeks.

Huffing at my reflection, I walked down stairs. As I was walking down, I remembered I had left my phone at the beach.

"Shit," I mumbled as I grabbed my home phone and dialed up my best friend's number. The phone rang a few times until finally, she picked up. _Hello? _I heard her ask.

"Hey Shi-Shi it's me. Do you have my phone?" Silence.

_I'm sorry Kairi, I tried to get it, but Namine took it and I'm pretty sure she gave it to Sora. _

Fuck.

"That's ok Shi, at least you tried." I swore under my breath.

_ Hey, Kai, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't seen HER around at all. _

I guess that was pretty good. I mean, word got around here pretty fast, and _Oh god Kairi what are you thinking! You don't care if he hangs around that slut! _

"Listen, I'll call you when I get my phone back, ok?" I said into the receiver.

_Ok! We're still on for coffee today right? _

"Yeah, definitely, I'll see you at noon, Bye-Bye!"

_Bye Kairi!_

I hung up. I rubbed my temples in defeat. _Shit, I wonder where Sora is staying anyways. _Hmm…Who is a total pushover who loves Sora no matter what? _Haha, that's easy._

Roxas.

(**Time skip, because I'm lazy**)

I arrived at Roxas's house at 11:30.

Bracing myself for maximum awkwardness, I knocked on his door. I waited about thirty seconds when Namine opened the door. _Well shit._

Namine and I _used _to be best friends, until me and Sora's falling out. She and Sora were really close, so naturally, she took his side. I was pissed, so Xion and I became best friends, because she shared my hatred for Sora _and_ she HATED Namine, but that's a whole different story.

Namine looked at me expectantly and I said something I never thought I would ever say.

"Can I talk to Sora?" I asked. Namine smirked. She actually _smirked._ _Yeah, laugh it up slut. _I thought. I wish Roxas would've answered the door. I absolutely ADORE Roxas. (In a brotherly sort of way.)

Namine called for Sora and I instantly regretted coming here. _Oh god kill me now._ That's when I saw Sora. I also saw what he was lacking.

"What do you want woman, I'm busy!" He said, in all his shirtless glory. At first I thought he was talking to me, and I had a sassy comeback on the tip of my tongue, but then I realized he was talking to Namine.

"You have a visitor!" Namine said so slyly I could've strangled her on the spot.

Sore poked his head out the door. His hair, as always, was saying _fuck you physics_ and his eyes lit up like a traffic light when he saw me. But then his eyes turned devious.

"Looks like you couldn't resist me after all Kairi," He said proudly, leaning against the door frame. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm here for my phone, you dingus." I said, coating each and every one of my words with ice.

"Oh you mean this?" He asked casually, pulling my phone out of his pocket. _I wonder how long that's been in there, yucko._

"Yes, that. Now can I _please_ have it back?" I begged. _Oh my god ew. I just begged to SORA for god's sakes._

"Hmm…I don't know…I kind of like it." Sora said with a cocky-ass grin on his face. Well I wanted to slap it right off. I was about to try and convince him, when my phone buzzed. Sora looked at it and read the text out loud.

"Did you get your phone back yet? I'm already at Stargazers." He said imitating Xion's voice.

"Sora, give it back!" I said swiping for my phone. He dodged my swipe, and began texting back.

"Yeah gurl, I'm on my way! I'm bringing a few friends wit me too!" Sora said, annunciating every sound as if I were illiterate.

"So-ra! Give it to me now!" I said, not realizing what I had just said. Unfortunately, Sora did notice. He smiled.

"Anytime, darling," he said with probably the sexiest smirk I've ever seen. _Damn you to HELL Sora Strife! _He tossed me my phone and threw on a navy blue tank to which had been lying on the steps.

"Roxas, Namine, come on, we're going to Stargazers!" Sora said cheerfully. My jaw dropped open. He threw an arm around my shoulder and began walking towards Stargazers, which was only a few blocks away.

"Get off me!" I said grabbing his arm and chucking it off my shoulders. I looked behind me and saw Roxas and Namine behind us, giggling about coupley crap.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at my phone. The latest text read: _Hay Xion! Gess wat? I luv Sora! Sooooooooooooooooo much! _

"Sora!" I scolded, "What are you, in high school?" Sora's face became serious.

"Those were the best days of my life…" He trailed off and I realized he was referring to when we were dating. I looked away, but he continued talking.

"I want you to know that what I said was true." I thought for a minute. What was he talking about?

"What did you say that was true?" I said.

"Everything." He answered. "I want you to know that I've never lied to you. Ever." He said it in such a serious tone I shivered. _Of course you've lied to me, you bastard!_ I laughed. A cold, unforgiving laugh.

"That's rich." I said sarcastically. He looked at me and blocked my way to Stargazers.

"Really Kairi. I never cheated on you, I never would." I huffed.

"I've heard that before, it doesn't mean I'm going to believe it. I know what I heard that night." I maneuvered around him, but he blocked my way again.

"_Exactly._ Heard. You don't even know what we were talking about!" He defended.

"It was pretty clear what you were talking about, from the context." I said snidely.

"Why would I downgrade?" he whispered softly. I reached around him and opened the door to the café. He hadn't even realized we were here. I walked in and he followed me. I spotted Xion at our booth, and I walked over and sat across from her, like I always did. Sora scooted in next to me. I rolled my eyes.

If Xion was surprised, she didn't show it. She just glared at Sora. _Ha! I love her._ However she_ was_ surprised when Namine squished in next to Sora, and Roxas sat next to Xion. After we all ordered our coffee, the table fell into silence. Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Xion said something.

"So Sora, how long are you in town?" She said through gritted teeth. Just then, the busty waitress brought us our coffee.

"Oh I'm moving here!" Sora said happily. Boy was I glad I had not taken a sip of coffee because I would have spit it all over Xion's face.

"What!?" We asked simultaneously.

"Aren't you glad darling?" Sora asked me. Xion growled. But I saw she was growling at someone _behind _me.

It was her.

**A/N. So just to let you know, "her" is the girl Sora was supposedly cheating on Kairi with. Help me out guys. I haven't the slightest clue who "her" should be. So Answer in the reviews if you think she should be from the game, or an OC. Quadruple thanks to all for of my reviewers! Guest, and guest! THANKS I LOVE ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!-KK**


	5. Nobody Compares

**A/N Thank you MasterKaze for the review! This chapter is totally dedicated to you! (P.S., in my bio, it kinda states that we're now married soo yeah)**

**_Magic _****Disclaimer: It's magic, so I only have to do it once and it counts for ALL my stories and chapters. I DO NOT OWN KH. *puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.**

_Cuz no one ever looked so good in a dress_

_And it hurts cuz I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile_

_Baby tell me how to make it right_

Her. Just who I needed to show up. Everything was going kinda ok with Kairi until _she_ showed up. I resisted the urge to take my coffee and drown myself with it.

"Go away Aqua," Xion said, with poison laced up nicely in her each and every word. Kairi looked away and focused her attention on her coffee. Aqua flicked her attention to me and smiled. _Fuck no, hell no, GO AWAY BITCH! _But no matter what I thought, my mind could not will Aqua away.

"Hey baby," she purred, "Looking good!" She then proceeded to check me out.

"Go to hell slut," I said, glaring at her with the burning hatred of a thousand . She took a step back.

"No need to get so defensive babe, just stating the obvious." She said looking at Kairi with disgust.

"You could do so much better…" She added. Kairi rolled her eyes. I was about to explode on her, but Xion beat me to it. She leapt over Roxas and went right in Aqua's face.

"SAY THAT TO MAH FACE, HO!" Xion demanded. Namine scrambled out of her chair and into Roxas's lap, leaving me free to escape the booth.

"Kairi is a pathetic slut." Aqua said snobbishly. That's it. I stood up and gently shoved Xion away so _I _was in Aqua's face.

"Say that one more fucking time, I dare you." I said. The entire café went dead silent. Even Aqua backed away a little. She was about to say something, but our waitress came and asked us to leave. We all stood up and walked out, but Aqua remained, probably making up some bullshit story about how we were harassing her.

Kairi was steaming. We all followed her to a nearby bench.

"Sit." She commanded. I mumbled "yes ma'am" under my breath and she glared at me.

All of us were compacted on the bench and Kairi was standing in front of us. It kind of reminded me of elementary school, when me and my friends would get in trouble and get scolded by a teacher.

"I can't believe this. What, were all of you thinking?" Kairi asked angrily.

"I don't know about you guys, but I, for one was thinking kill the slut." Xion said simply.

"Thank you, Shi-Shi." Kairi said sarcastically.

"Kai-" Kairi cut off what I was about to tell her.

"And you! You of all people should've known just to ignore her!" Kairi said to me. I opened my mouth to protest, but I made the better choice.

"I'm sorry Kairi." I said truthfully. She pursed her lips.

"I'm going home." She announced, "C'mon Shi." She walked away and Xion followed. _Fuuuuuu, she hates you even more now! You idiot. _I sighed.

"Sorry dude." Roxas said. Namine gave me a hug. Then I remembered something. I took out my phone and typed up a quick text and hit send. A few blocks ahead of us, I watched Kairi stop walking and check her phone. I grinned as she turned around and shouted something very inappropriate at me that rhymed with "duck stew."

"Come on guys, let's go home." I said.

**T-t-t-t-t-time skip!**

_Buzzt bzzt. _My phone buzzed. I eagerly picked it up.

_Shut up spiky. _I laughed. Kairi must've liked my text. I typed my response.

_Only if you make me gorgeous_. I hit send and smirked as I lay in my bed. This was going to be a great summer

**Kairi**

Just as Xion and I had made it a few blocks away from the others, I received a text message.

_Nobody compares to you beautiful._ I read the text and turned around to face Sora. He was a few blocks away, so I could barely make out his face, but I _could_ see that that little bastard was grinning.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.I watched him laugh and I turned around. Xion and I talked about the most random stuff, completely avoiding the elephant in the room. While we were walking, I saw a building being renovated.

"Hm, I wonder what that's going to be," I pondered.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, it's supposed to be some new restaurant. I heard it's really popular." Xion said.

"Cool." I said. "Maybe we can hang out there, considering we got kicked out of stargazers."

"Yeah, that had better be temporary." Xion said. When we got to her house I waved goodbye. Xion and I were only two houses away from each other.

As I walked into my house, I remembered the one thing I hated about being an adult. The loneliness. No one else lived in my house. I had always considered getting a pet, but I had never gotten to it.

"That's it." I said to myself. "Tomorrow, I'm getting a pet."

But right now I was still lonely. I resorted to watching TV. After a few hours of _Psych_ (I love you Shawn Spencer) I checked my phone and saw Sora's text glowing brightly. _I guess I could reply, _I thought,_ no harm in that, right?_ So I did. I sent him a short text and I got a reply almost immediately.

_Only if you make me gorgeous. _I blushed. I couldn't help it; Sora _always _did that to me. It wasn't fair.

_I swear to god Sora, if I had some duct tape I'd make sure you'd never be able to speak __again_. I sent him my text and waited for him to answer.

_Kinky._ Gaaahh. Are you kidding me? He's such a perv. But I kept texting him. He had that effect on me, like I just couldn't get enough of him. Damn him. I hate him so much.

But that didn't stop me from texting him all night long.

**A/N Sew, I got that chapter done. I gotta say, if it weren't for kool-aid, I would not have written this chapter so soon. (It's a long story.) But I have a question for all you visitors: If their was a KH2 movie, who would you want to play Axel? Just wondering. But they Should NOT make KH movies, cuz that would, y'know, ****_ Ruin the franchise_****. GOOD BYE ALL YOU PRETTY PEEPS!-KK**


	6. Little Things

**A/N Guys I had a snow day today! YAAAAYYY! This is kind of a filler chapter, so if you like fluff, then this is the chapter for you!**

**ALSO I LOVE MASTERKAZE! WE ARE MARRIED AND BESTIES! **

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

I couldn't believe it. Kairi texted me all night. We talked about the most random things, from chocolate, to Axel's hair. I didn't even get tired. I could've talked to her forever. When she finally didn't text back, I figured she had fallen asleep. Then my phone buzzed.

_Hey boss the renovation's almost done, you want us to put up the sign?_

I thought for a second.

_Yeah that sounds great! _

I was extremely excited for my restaurants grand opening. It was gonna be totally kickass.

I lay in bed for a while, thinking about the events of last night. Although I stayed up all night, I don't think I've ever been more awake. After contemplating whether or not I should get up, I finally threw on a shirt and headed downstairs. Roxas and Namine were already downstairs, cuddling and making waffles.

"Morning" I mumbled, my energy level draining by the minute.

"Morning Sora! Want some waffles?" Namine asked.

"Sure," I sat down and Namine passed me a plate of waffles. I took a bite and almost spit out the waffle.

"Namine, these-these are awful!" I said, drowning out the soggy taste with a glass of orange juice. Namine frowned.

"They are not!" Namine protested. Roxas took a bite of my waffles and cringed.

"I'm sorry baby, but Sora's right, these are terrible." I offered Roxas my orange juice and he gladly took it, drowning out the deadly flavor. Namine _hmph_ed and Sora laughed at her. She stormed away and Roxas's phone buzzed. He glanced at the text and frowned, then texted back.

"Who was that?" I asked, curious.

"Kairi." Roxas said. He didn't even have time to blink before I snatched the phone away. I looked at the text.

_Hey Roxie! I'm at the beach, u free? _I smirked.

"Hey, Sora give it back!" Roxas said. But his attempts to retrieve his phone were fruitless. I texted Kairi back.

_No sorry, but have fun! _ I tossed Roxas his phone and ran upstairs to get my swim suit on. I was going to the beach.

**Kairi**

I sighed after reading Roxas's text. Xion couldn't come because she was at work. Sometimes, I thought it was a curse to have a job where you barely have to work. I watched the sun through my sunglasses, and decided on taking a nap. I was exhausted from texting Sora so much. I shut my eyes and soon enough I was asleep.

Unfortunately, the world thought not.

"Morning sunshine!" _Oh no. _I opened my eyes and saw the one person I _really_ did not want to see.

"Whatcha doin?" Sora asked, flopping down beside me. I shut my eyes and counted to ten.

"Nothing." I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you angry? You sound angry." Sora said, smiling.

"No. I'm not angry _at all._" I said. Sora paused.

"Why aren't you swimming? It is a beach, after all, and you're wearing your swimsuit." He pointed out.

"I just don't feel like swimming, ok?" I said, annoyed. Another pause.

"I'm going to throw you in." He said, beginning to stand up. Alarmed, I sat up.

"Sora, throw me in and I will eat your first born child!" But that didn't stop him. He picked me up and I began squirming.

"Sora, Sora NO! NO! Don't you da-"I was cut off when the cool water hit my body.

"That's it! Your child is now dead!" I splashed Sora violently. All he did was laugh like a maniac and splash me back. After about twenty minutes of an all out splash war, I crawled out of the sea and sat down at the shore, with my feet dipped in the cool ocean. I squeezed the water out of my hair and shook my head, getting water everywhere.

Sora came out of the water and sat next to me, his bare chest glistening in the intense sunlight. _Shut up, you idiot._ I sighed and watched the horizon. Sora and I were both silent, but I was completely comfortable. That was one thing I lo-no, _liked_ about Sora, was that I was completely comfortable with him. _God, you are making this WAY to easy for him, you've practically forgiven him and he's only been here for what, three days?_ Guh, my brain was right. I was pretty much putty in his hands. I decided to break the silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, really is." He said. But he wasn't looking at the sea, like I was. He was looking at _me. _I blushed. _See? Putty._

"Why do you do that?" I said.

"Do what?" he asked, looking at me with his bright ocean blue eyes.

"Always compliment me. You don't have to. There are so many other girls who would probably date you, so why waste your time on me?" This question had been bouncing around my head for a while now. I waited for his response.

"Because I know what I lost. And I love you Kairi." _Ouch. Ok, wow._

"Yeah, but, how do you know?" I pestered.

"Because those four and a half years without you were hell. I missed you so much, and now that I'm back, I realized how much I really need you." He said. I gulped.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," I said sadly.

"Yeah, I'd bet my life on it." He said confidently. I don't know how long we sat there, basking in the sunlight. But I did know that the sun began to set, and I realized that I should probably head home. _Oh, but I don't want to leave him, he looks so peaceful! _I thought. I glanced at Sora. He was staring at the horizon line, in deep thought. Then I got an idea.

"Well, are you going to walk me home, or not?" I asked expectantly. He looked at me, confused. Then he smiled and stood up. He walked over and grabbed my beach bag and everything in it. He jogged back to me and we began the incredibly short journey to my house.

"Kairi, do you still hate me?" The question caught me off guard.

"No Sora, I don't hate you, even though I should." I answered.

"So we're friends?" He asked excitedly. I thought for a minute.

"No, more like acquaintances." I answered. He frowned.

"Well, at least it's something." He said. We arrived at my house. I walked up to the front door and opened it. I walked inside, but before I shut the door, I said something.

"Goodnight Sora." Silence.

"Goodnight Kairi," he replied softly. I slowly shut the door and slid down to the floor.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**A/N that was a short chapter. Lotso fluff. Next chapter will have a lot more excitement. Also, I just wanted to say, GUYS PLS REVIEW! I don't care if you say I like pizza or something! (Because frankly, I like pizza too) SO GUYS PUHLEASE REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES LIKE 0 SECONDS!-KK**


	7. Best Song Ever

_And we danced all night_

_To the best song ever_

_We knew every line_

_But I can't remember_

_How it goes but I know_

_That I won't forget her_

_Cuz we danced all night_

_ To the best song ever_

What have you gotten yourself into indeed?

I walked into my house with the energy level of a dying sloth and I slid into my bed and slammed my eyes shut. I ignored my glaring insomnia and forced myself to go to sleep.

When I woke up, I got out of bed hastily and took one look at myself in the mirror and almost fainted. _Honestly, what does Sora even see in me anyways?_

I tore my brush through my hair and put on a thin layer of blush, just dusting my cheeks with the skin tone color powder. I wore a red tank top, yoga shorts and flip-flops and I ran downstairs for breakfast.

On the menu for today, were strawberry pop tarts. _Mmm, nothing like sugar jelly smashed in between two pieces of cardboard for breakfast._ I popped one in the toaster and patiently waited for my food.

_Bzzt bzzt._ I glanced at my phone, which was sitting on the counter.

_Group message: Axel Strider, Hayner Mitsuki, Kairi Lockhart, Larxene Bartel, Namine Spencer, Olette Summers, Pence Rebue, Riku Guster, Roxas Gainsborough, Selphie Terrence, Terra Valencia, Tidus Winters, Ventus Crane, Xion Richmond_

_ From: Sora Strife_

_ All of the people receiving this message are invited to the grand opening of the new restaurant and sports bar Destiny's Embrace on June 4th at __8:00 pm__. The opening will have food and drinks provided. Thank you for your time and I hope you will be able to attend._

Wait, what?

Grand opening? Restaurant? And why did Sora write like Shakespeare? I was about to ask all of these questions, but other people beat me to it.

_Riku: Destiny's embrace? That's the girliest name possible!_

_ Pence: Wtf dude. You sound like an English major._

_ Namine: __J Can't wait!_

I read through the text. It seemed like everyone knew about the grand opening already.

_Sora: You guys are all judgmental bitches. Come if you want the best food you've ever tasted, for FREE._

_ Axel: Dude, you had me at food and drinks provided._

I decided to cut in.

_Kairi: Restaurant? Wtf is going on!?_

_ Riku: Sora owns the new restaurant and we're all invited._

_ Kairi: 0_0 why didn't you guys tell me?_

_ Sora: We all gotta have our secrets baby._

UUUHG. That boy just aggravates me so much!

_Kairi: Stop calling me baby!_

_ Sora: Damn no need to get feisty sweetheart_

_ Kairi:…Shut up._

_ POP!_

_ HOLY FUCK SHIT DAMN_

I almost jumped out of my skin when my pop tart finished. I reached over to grab it. It was slightly warm, just the way I liked it. I softly nibbled on it while staring at my phone, waiting for a reply from someone, anyone.

_Xion: What kinda food we getting pretty boi?_

_ Sora: Anything you like cept for seafood, and you know, illegal stuff._

_ Xion: Sounds good._

_ Terra: What no seafood! __Ur__ dead to me_

_ Sora: Srry but fish is too spensive _

_ Ventus: Cheap-ass_

_ Larxene: THERE HAD BETTER B VODKA_

_ Sora: Venny, can it, and Larxene, YES_

Bored of their conversation, I tentatively finished my pop tart and put my phone in my pocket. _Wait, did that message say June 4th? Oh shit! That's today!_ I whipped my phone back out.

_Kairi: June 4th? That's today! You could've given us a few days notice!_

_ Sora: Well, I was GOING to tell you, but you yelled at me. A lot._

_ Kairi: YOU HAD PLENTY OF OTHER CHANCES!_

_ Sora: Well excuse me princess!_

_ Olette: Guys we should probably leave, this is getting pretty heated!_

_ Axel: No! Don't stop! I just got popcorn!_

_ Kairi: Shit now I have to get ready! Thanks Sora!_

_ Sora: Wtf, Kairi you have 10 hours until the opening!_

_ Kairi: EXACTLY _

_ Sora: Girls are weird_

_ Riku: Agreed_

_ Pence: Agreed_

_ Axel: AGREED BITCHES_

_ Roxas: Agreed_

_ Tidus: Agreed_

_ Terra: Agreed_

_ Ventus: Agreed_

_ Hayner: Agreed_

_ Sora: Hayner, what do you know about girls?_

I set down my phone and hurried into my bathroom. God, I looked ugly. I grabbed my curling iron and grimaced. Here we go.

**Sora**

After a heated argument with Hayner on his knowledge on women, I put my pone down on the night stand next to my bed. I got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and shorts. I trudged downstairs to see Namine and Roxas cuddling. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you guys want eggs?" I asked.

"Really Sora? You'd do that?" Namine asked earnestly.

"Yeah, sure, I love cooking." I answered, fishing through the refrigerator and grabbing a carton of eggs. I grabbed a pan and I started cracking eggs. After I cooked the eggs, I added some special ingredients (I'm not telling you freeloaders what they are!) and then I put them on a plate. I handed them out to the eagerly waiting Namine and Roxas. Namine ungracefully stabbed her fork into the yellow egg and shoved half of it in her mouth. She started choking.

"WHAT THE HELL THIS TASTES LIKE JESUS TEARS!" She screamed and put the rest of the egg in her mouth and swallowed.

"I LOvE IT!" She then proceeded to eat Roxas's egg. Roxas raised his head so his eyes could meet mine. He gave me a strange look as Namine ate every last scrap of my egg.

"Wow Sora, your food really is a lady killer." He said. Namine nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Kairi would be lucky to have you!" Namine insisted. The room grew quiet at the mention of Kairi's name.

"Do you guys think I could really win her back?" I asked quietly.

"Of course man! The sexual tension between you guys is so thick, I almost choked to death at Stargazer's!" Roxas said. Namine pursed her lips.

"A great guy like you shouldn't have to pine over a girl like _her_ for this long." She said.

"Look, I know it may be hard for you guys to understand, but I love Kairi, and I'd do anything to get her back." I said firmly.

"Yeah, but, you didn't do anything wrong! I know you didn't sleep with Aqua, so why can't she see that?" Namine protested.

"Well, you weren't there when she found out! You don't understand!" I was so angry I ran up to my room and stewed there for a while, surfing people's facebook pages.

**TIME SKEEP**

**Kairi**

Finally, I was semi-satisfied with how I looked. And it was only 7:45! I pulled at my loose curls and fidgeted in my sparkly top and black mini skirt. My makeup actually wasn't that heavy, at all actually, but it takes me a few hours to do makeup because I sucked at it.

Xion walked into the bathroom. She looked super stylish (As always) and she sported a casual short black dress that matched her hair color.

"Ready to go bitch, you look super hot." She said, holding her phone in one hand and her purse in the other, looking extremely sassy.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. Together we headed outside my door.

"I wonder if the food's going to be any good." Xion wondered aloud.

"Yeah, me too!" I said. I didn't know that Sora was into cooking at all. When we were dating he always made me cook for him. _Lazy bastard._

"How are you guys anyways?" She asked, curious.

"I guess we're…just, acquaintances." I said, recalling our night on the beach.

"Oh, well, do whatever you think is right." She said.

The restaurant neared and I could see bright lights shining through the windows. I checked my phone, 8:03.

Xion and I walked up to the door and opened it up. Instantly, we were surprised.

There was a room that had nice looking tables and chairs, like a normal restaurant. But towards the back, there was a walk through doorway with flashing bright lights and music. _That must be the bar area,_ I thought.

"Hot damn, this is gonna be fun!" Xion said, racing towards the doorway. I followed her, only less eager.

The second I stepped in, I was overwhelmed with sounds and lights. I followed Xion into a crowd of about ten people. There were a lot more people though, I didn't recognize a lot of them. _Geez, how many people did Sora invite? _I walked up to the bar and sat down on a very comfy stool, and Xion took the one next to me.

None other than Sora slid up at the other side of the bar.

"What can I get you two beautiful ladies this evening.?" He asked. At least he was polite to Xion too.

"Water is fine." I said.

"Don't listen to her, TWO TEQUILA SHOTS OVAH HEEYAH!" Xion shouted at Sora's face. Sora looked to me for approval and I shook my head. He shrugged and walked to the back.

"C'mon gurl. Tonight's _your_ night. Live a little, you old man!" Xion exclaimed, slapping me in the back so I pitched forward and smacked my head on the bar.

It was safe to say that I was tired.

"Damn girl, what have you been drinking tonight?" Xion asked, rubbing Kairi's back respectively.

"Nothing Shi, I'm just tired." I said sleepily. It was only eight. Why was I so tired?

"Well it had better not affect your partying tonight." Xion breathed, leaning back and twirling around so she was facing the bar. Just then, Sora walked up and slid a shot and a cup over to us.

"There you are ladies. What'll you have to eat?" He said, whipping out a rag and leisurely wiped down the bar. I raised my eyebrows at the cliché and he grinned cheesily.

"I'm not really that hungry," I said softly. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something in protest but Xion interrupted him.

"I WANT 3 CHEESEBURGERS UP IN THIS BITCH, YA HEAR?" Xion yelled boisterously. God I loved her. She had just enough craziness and spontaneity to balance out my quieter, kind personality.

"You got it. Are you sure Kairi?" He asked, looking at me sincerely.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. Sora nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

I almost had an aneurism when Axel grabbed my shoulder.

"How ya doin fireball?" He asked, sitting on Xion's lap.

"OWCH Axel, OWCH. Get off me, ya fatass!" Xion said, pushing him off of her lap playfully. I giggled softly.

Xion and Axel were really good friends, and they used to be good friends with Roxas to, until he started dating Namine. They drifted apart then, leaving Xion and Axel to live it up while Roxas waited on Namine's hand and foot lovingly.

"Why so glum chum?" He asked. He reached over and took a sip of my water. He then immediately retaliated, spitting the liquid everywhere in a rather dramatic manner.

"THIS ISN'T VODKA!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Course it isn't dummy, you know Kairi." Xion said, bopping him in the head with her fist.

"Oh yeah. For a second there, I forgot that she was a nun." Axel stated.

"I'm not a nun!" I said defensively.

"Right. You're an old maid." Axel teased.

I shook my head and sipped my water casually. By now, the music had gotten quiet enough that you didn't have to shout to be heard. I looked around the room to get a good look at anyone else that Sora had invited.

Namine and Roxas were making out in a corner.

Yeah big surprise there.

Tidus and Selphie were arguing rather loudly.

Typical.

Olette, Hayner and Pence were playing a drinking game.

I wonder who their designated driver was.

Terra and Ven were singing loudly.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEECKING BAAAALLLL."

Enough said.

Riku was screaming at Larxene.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, A TOMATO IS A FRUIT YOU BLONDE!"

I laughed softly and turned back to Axel and Xion.

"So what's the deal with you and Sora?"

Damn, I was _really _hoping I could avoid that question.

"I…umm…I'm not really sure, to be honest." Axel looked disappointed with my answer.

"You should give him a chance you know." He said. Xion elbowed him in the gut, hard.

"Shut up, you dumbass." She hissed.

"I'll…keep that in mind. I said slowly, processing the words on my lips.

His words rang in my head like the liberty bell. Give Sora a chance? He doesn't deserve one! He'd had his chance, and he lost it.

But then again, he had been acting pretty sweet lately; maybe I should just be nice to him.

If there was one thing that I disliked, it was hating someone. It just takes up so much of your time, and I wish that I could just be nicer to people in general.

I bit my lip in thought, when Sora came with Xion's burgers. They were gigantic, and I'm pretty sure that Xion almost dropped dead.

"They're…beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Sora set them down and then, probably the scariest thing I've ever seen happened.

Xion _inhaled_ the burger. One second, it was there, and the next second she opened her mouth like a black vortex of doom and the cheeseburger disappeared inside.

Complete silence.

Xion's eyes rolled to the back of her head dramatically.

"This tastes…delicious." She admitted while a silver tear rolled down her cheek.

I laughed at Xion's overreaction to the food and she continued to devour the remaining burger.

"Karrar yar har tar trar orn," She said, her mouth full of burger.

"Ew, Shi, close your mouth," I said, closing her mouth with my hand. She swallowed and took a breath.

"Kairi, you HAVE to try one!" She yelled, shaking my shoulders violently.

"Maybe some other time," I said happily.

"Forget Stargazer's, THIS IS WHERE IT'S AT!" She screamed. She then stood up on the bar stool she was previously sat and clanged her vodka glass with her fork.

When no one paid heed to her actions, she resorted to other methods.

"OY! I NEED YO ATTENTION PUH LEEESE!" She yelled loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and swiveled their gaze to my best friend.

"Th_a_nk you. Now I knoow that Sora and I have had our differences in the past, and at one point I may or may not have _attempted _to drown him, but all of that is behind us now." She paused for effect.

"So here is to Sora, and to new beginnings." She said, raising her glass higher in the air.

"HEEYAH HEEYAH," Axel yelled, his mouth full of burger also.

Everyone copied his saying, even me.

My eyes locked onto Sora's, and we held each others gaze until I heard Xion plop down onto her chair.

"Hey Kai, I know I said that I hated Sora, but that boy can make one kickass burger, and I wouldn't be complaining iff you two got married and gave me free food everyday, just sayin." She said. It was clear that the alcohol had started to tickle her brain by now.

"Ok Xi, maybe it's time for you to go home soon." I said, rubbing her shoulder tentatively.

"Hell nah! Imma stay here and party aaalll night long." She slurred out. She raced onto the dance floor, grabbing Riku's hands and throwing him onto the floor with herself.

I giggled to myself, while taking a sip of my water. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even myself. I especially enjoyed watching Xion party hard while Riku watched her lovingly.

I had been aware of Riku's glaring crush on Xion for a few months now. Unfortunately, Xion could not be _more_ unaware of his affections towards her.

It made me really sad that one person could not realize how much another person actually cared for them. **(Irony alert!)**

It was that point when Sora decided to show up. He nabbed Xion's spot next to me and struck up a conversation with me.

"Enjoying yourself, gorgeous?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile from his contagious upbeat attitude.

"Yeah, I really am!" I said to him. I didn't think it was possible for his smile to get any wider, but he proved me wrong.

"That's great!" He said.

"Your restaurant sure is a hit, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically. The answer was quite obvious, considering the amount of people enjoying themselves.

"I guess so." He said.

"You sound surprised," I remarked. From what I remember, Sora was rarely surprised.

"Well, I guess I'm just happy that you guys enjoy it as much as I do." He said blissfully.

It was at that that moment precisely when Xion fell right onto the floor in a heap of drunken stupor.

"That's my queue." I muttered, standing up and begrudgingly making my way towards my fallen friend.

"Come on girlie, time to go," I said, hauling her up on to her feet.

"You know what Kairi? I reeeeaaalllyyyy love you." She said. Sora walked over to me and took Xion's other arm and helped me drag her out of the restaurant.

"Th-thanks," I said. The cool night air slapped my arms as I left the restaurant, Xion in tow.

"No problem, I'll help you get her home." He said.

An awkward silence overcame them for a few minutes. The trip to Kairi's house took longer than normal, considering that they were dragging an adult woman with them.

"You guys make a greeaaaat couple." Xion uttered. Sora coughed and I blushed. Neither of us bothered to correct her, considered that she was so smashed she wouldn't be able to comprehend what we were saying. I turned to look at him, only to catch him staring at me. He winked and I quickly turned around to conceal my blush, even redder than before.

"Woah, did you guys see that?" Xion said.

"Uhm, no, sorry Xi." I said quizzically.

"It looked like some sort of a…a…a…" She trailed off and Sora and I pulled her up my driveway.

"A what?" Sora asked.

"A what what?" Xion said.

"Just forget it, she's hopeless when she's crocked." I said. We lifted her into my house and we set her onto my couch.

"Oooh, you're so strong," Xion said, grasping Sora's arm when he set her down on the couch.

I laughed when Xion slipped into sleep, snoring loudly.

"Uh, do you want to, uh sit down?" I asked, gesturing to my kitchen table.

"Yeah, sure." He said, following me into the kitchen. We both sat down into the chairs at my kitchen table.

I took a deep breath in.

"Listen Sora, I don't want to be mad at you any more." I said. Sora looked at me strangely.

"Really? That…that's great!" He exclaimed.

"So, are we…friends now?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said lightly.

We both stood up and he hugged me tightly.

I could feel every muscle in his body.

Hmmmmmm.

"Thank you Kairi." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sora," I said.

"See you tomorrow Kairi."

**A/N Yaaayy! I'm back for spring break! And with 20 reviews too! I promise that since this week is spring break, I will at least have part 2 of Say Something out by the end of this week! THANKS SO MUCHTO ALL MY REVIEWERS/FAVORITERS/FOLLOWERS!**

**PLEASE leave a review!**

**LOVES FOR ALL!-KK**

**PS-If you want to read the bestest story ever, read The Cabin in the Mountains By Heeygurlitsme in my favorites! It Is totally AMAZING!**


End file.
